


to commercial

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Breaking news,</i>" calls the newscaster in clear, steady Spanish. "<i>Panic breaks loose in San Francisco this evening...</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	to commercial

" _The Gold Standard of clean; dentist recommended, and SUPERHERO approved!_ "

Half an hour after a long shift is _not_ the time that Bianca wanted to hear this incessant toothpaste commercial blaring at her from the living room. (She's going to have words with that man about it one of these days, she swears.) "Milagro Esperanza," she begins, calling firmly from the hallway, "this is the third time today. The volume?"

Her daughter groans and reaches for the remote, but the commercial ends and her arm freezes in place. 

" _Breaking news._ "

Milagro turns her head away from the TV set, pigtails swishing. "Mom!"

" _Breaking news,_ " calls the newscaster in clear, steady Spanish. " _Panic breaks loose in San Francisco this evening..._ "

Without another word, Bianca strides into the living room.

" _...evacuations in progress as the Teen Titans and the Justice League..._ "

"The Justice League?" she repeats to herself, incredulous. "It can't b--"

"Mom, there!"

Very small, wavering only enough to be apparent to someone looking for him in the shot, the fleck of blue in the corner of the screen lands. There's a child in his arms; no, two of them, younger than Milagro, clinging tightly to each other even as the Beetle sets them down and hands them over to the ambulance just barely peeking into the corner of the feed. He pauses for a full three seconds, then disappears into the sky once more. 

" _...and will update as the story develops._ "

They stare at the screen in silence as Booster Gold resumes his toothpaste pandering. Milagro glances at the screen, chewing her lip, then up at her mother: half-heartedly, she punches the volume down button a few times with her thumb. 

"I really hate this commercial. They play it fifty billion times a day."

Bianca tears her eyes from Booster, enthusiastically squeezing a perfectly-formed glob of paste onto a toothbrush, and nods. 

"You can turn the volume up again after."

"'Kay."


End file.
